Godzilla vs. Bagan: The Return of the King
Godzilla vs. Bagan: The Return of the King, is a movie made by TOHO on 2015. The movie takes place 20 years after the events on Godzilla vs. Destoroyah, with Godzilla Jr. now as a fully grown Godzilla, defending its planet from a new menace. Plot 1995: Godzilla Jr., now as a fully grown Godzilla, is seen by everyone emerging from the fog, roaring and making his way back to the ocean until lost sight. 2015: 20 years after the battle between Godzilla and Destoroyah, Tokyo has been rebuilted and modernized. In the middle of the city, a Godzilla statue is seen in honor for his sacrifice. Meanwhile, at the Tokyo's Global Defense Force Facility, General Akira Yamane reports to work due to the impact of 5 meteors near Mt. Fuji. Along with Captain Ramirez, they send a research team to investigate the omposition of the meteors and to determinate if everything was OK. What seemed to be a rutinary job ended up being something more. Something way more bigger. At Mt. Fuji, thousands of people were all together to behold the meteors that fell early, but suddenly, a big, red, laser beam came out from the main meteor, everybody in the area started screaming and running. Then, a dust cloud covered the whole scene, but at the distance, a red eye could be seen. As the wind cleared the dust, on the scene was Gigan, the cyborg monster, roaring and shooting his laser beam all over the place, causing destruction as he passed. Then he stopped, and moved his right arm forward, as if he was doing a signal, after that, the other meteors started to crack, revealing that there were more monsters: King Ghidorah, Megalon, Mechagodzilla, and Orga, who were making their way to the city. As the news declared a Kaiju alert and every citizen was being evacuated, General Yamane started to worry and ordered Ramirez to call The Kiryu Squad. Soon the Kiryu Squad arrived at the main hangar, and Yamane exposed the situation to the team, ordering them to take out the invader monsters, one by one, clarifying that they would receive military support for distraction against the monsters. Then, Kiryu was ready to be engaged. Meanwhile, at some point of the coast of Tokyo, navy ships were arriving to help fight the monsters, but the radars of the ships detected 2 unidentified objectives, which were approaching at an incredible speed,. At the distance, the japanese people watched with terror how the powerful ships were destroyed in a matter of seconds, and 2 new monsters were seen as well: Titanosaurus and Megaguirus, who were making their way to the center of the city, leaving destruction at their paths. When Yamane received the news, he contacted the Kiryu Squad and gave them a new order, which was to eliminate the mutant monsters first, then, they would proceed on attacking the alien monsters. But Titanosaurus and Megaguirus arrived early to the center, a helicopter was flying the area to film everything that was happening, the monsters weren't moving, they were just staring at an old big building. Suddenly a thunder came from the sky, impacting on the building reducing it to scratch. As the dust was clearing, something was rising from the destroyed structure... a new, unidentified, massive monster. Roaring fiercely. Yamane beholded with silence, trying to know, what in the whole world that monster was, until some soft, calmed voices whispered him... a name he never heard of before: The monster's name is Bagan. Following that, the Shobijin appeared explaining him that Bagan was an ancient creature that was buried underground when the meteor that killed all the dinosaurs collided with Earth, putting him on a hibernation state for millions of years. They finally added that he received a high amount of energy and power thanks to the remaining crystals of SpaceGodzilla which stayed underground as well. Now Bagan has awaken and he wants to collect as much energy sources as possible to increase his power and destroy everything in his way. Yamane was under pressure, he confessed that he didn't knew what to do now, but the Shobijin encouraged him, telling him that there was still hope, before they disappeared. When Yamane looked around to verify that he wasn't dreaming, the satellite detected 7 new objectives emerging from the Pacific, surprisingly those objectives were moving fast and in a "V" formation, with direction to Tokyo. Yamane ordered a live image of what was happening, when the image fully loaded, he couldn't believe what he was watching. As Kiryu encountered the mutant monsters, he was ready to rush and combat them, but a noise got its attention and the crew's. The alien monster arrived at the place and face both sides, but Gigan, who seemed to be the leader of the aliens, approached to Bagan and did a short roar, in signal of alliance with him. Bagan accepted with another roar as well, and the monsters grouped up against Kiryu. The Squad members were saying their last words to each other before fighting, as the helicopter was filming everything, but something got the attention of everyone, a sound of a stomp, many stomps. Bagan, Kiryu, and the other monsters turned to the direction of the sound, so did the News Helicopter. The King, has returned. Godzilla made a mighty and powerful roar against the other monsters, but he wasn't alone, he was being followed by his army: Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, King Caesar, Baragon and Varan. Godzilla and his allies were facing towards Bagan and his army, as the Kiryu Squad beholded with no words to say, Yamane quickly remembered what the Shobijin told him, and he ordered the Squad to help Godzilla fight the monsters. Soon Kiryu joined the fight by the side of Earth Defenders side, as Godzilla watched the Multi-Purpose Fighting Machine with hate on his eyes, since Godzilla has some rancor towards humanity, but he had no choice but to accept his alliance with the humans. Bagan roared challenging Godzilla, and Godzilla, along with his allies, rushed towards them, and the fight started, with lots of destruction all over the city, and everything was recorded on live TV. The japanese people watched the apocalyptic kaiju combat, hoping that Godzilla and his allies would win and defeat the other monsters. There was no upper hand for any side, since all the monsters were powerful and strong. The combats were set in a while: Baragon fought Megalon; Varan fought Titanosaurus; Mothra battled King Ghidorah; King Caesar attacked MechaGodzilla; Kiryu rushed Orga; Rodan fought Megaguirus in a battle on ground and above in the sky; Anguirus battled Gigan; and Godzilla fought Bagan. Everything was getting out of control, all monsters were unleashed and fighting each other, causing destruction everywhere, the humans couldn't do anything but watch. The buildings were collapsing, explosions and scratches were everywhere. At a WWII veteran's rehabilitation center, the ex-soldiers watched in silence the fight. Remembering that there hasn't been such destruction... Since 1954. The battle was lasting for around 1 and a half hour, but soon Bagan could somehow make Godzilla lost balance, and penetrate his chest with his front horn, making him step back in agony, and then Bagan with a powerful punch knocked Godzilla to the ground. Godzilla's allies got distracted by the pain roars of their King, and soon the other monsters overcame them. Bagan started kicking Godzilla on his wounds, to make him suffer more and more, as Godzilla tried to stand up and fight back, but he was to wounded to do that. Bagan now, fired against Godzilla's wounds an energy beam, almost killing him, but Godzilla, inspired by how his allies didn't gave up against their enemies, he gained strength and gave Bagan a tail swipe towards the face, making him to lost balance. As if it was a domino effect, Godzilla's allies fought back and overcame the invader monsters, until killing them. Of course Godzilla was the last one. His dorsal spines were glowing blue, after that they were turning red, and with his powerful and deadly spiral ray, he fired it towards Bagan's throat, ripping his head from his body. The Earth monsters roared in victory, and Kiryu ran out of energy shortly, since he used his Absolute Zero Cannon to kill Orga. Finally, the Earth monsters, following Godzilla, returned to the ocean, making their way to an island that is not registered on the Earth maps, where they live peacefully with no contact with civilization. As they started to leave, many were cheering them up, others were just watching them leave, and a few of them, including General Yamane, hoped that if Godzilla ever comes back, he won't return as a new threat... to humanity. Characters * Godzilla * Anguirus * Rodan * Mothra * King Caesar * Baragon * Varan * Kiryu * Bagan * Gigan * Orga * Megalon * MechaGodzilla * King Ghidorah * Titanosaurus * Megaguirus * SpaceGodzilla (mentioned) * Destoroyah (mentioned) Trivia * Bagan is a monster that has been considered for many movies, but never putted in one. This is the first movie to introduce a new monster that has been scrapped from early Godzilla projects. * This is the first movie in 20 years, from the Millennium series, to continue the Godzilla Heisei storyline. * This article is based on a comic I'm doing, with the same name and the same plot, but a few changes. Category:Movies Category:Battles